Life After Love
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: After her husband died, her heart was broken. But what if an old high school flame puts it together again? Smitchie


**a/n: I haven't written in a long time, and I feel horrible. My laptop got a virus and it took several days to fix. Life without internet is horrible; you have no clue about what is going on. Also, both my dad and my dog were attacked by a vicious pit bull. My dog is in critical condition and my dad may lose the use of his left hand. We also got in a car crash; the guy who hit us was arrested. If he had hit a few seconds later, I would have ended up injured. Please pray for my family.**

**Camp Rock 2 was amazing. Smitchie is adorable, but I did miss the traditional Shane and Mitchie. Shane still had some cocky moments, but Shane Gray isn't Shane Gray without his straight hair. Haha. Mitchie was too bossy to me, and I kept having to remind myself that it was Mitchie, not Sonny Monroe. I wish they had kept Mitchie's style the same and had fixed Demi's hair to be more suited towards the character. But overall, I loved it. Jason and Nate completely made the movie ten times better. Loved them.**

**Moving on, this one shot is based off of a true story. My teacher's friend's husband died 12 years ago and last year, she met an old high school flame and they fell in love again. They got married two weeks ago. The story is so adorable, I figured I could easily turn it into a Smitchie story. Hope you enjoy.**

LIFE AFTER LOVE

The thumping music excites your heart, making it shatter even more. You don't want to be here, near people who heard the news and only come over to your table to apologize for your loss.

It's been a year. A year since Lawrence passed away in a horrible car crash. A year since you lost your soul mate. A year and you still haven't moved on.

You remember his eyes. Those silver beauties stared at you like you were gold. His hands caressed you as if you would break any second. His arms held you protectively, if he had had a choice, he probably would have never let go. And his smile-

"Mitchie?"

You look up at a face similar to Lawrence's. The familiar brown eyes bring back memories-happy ones for once. He is looking at you in concern.

You smile, your heart break momentarily fading. "Shane! Wow, it's been a long time."

He grins, obviously happy you remember him, but then frowns again. "I heard about Lawrence. Mitch, I'm so sorry."

You nod, the pain in your heart returning and the tears threatening to come back. He isn't just saying it to be nice. He means it. Lawrence was his best friend, practically his brother, until _it_ happened.

You had dated Shane all through high school, and you were going great until you and Lawrence went to the same college and ended up falling in love. Shane had not taken it well when you had told him; he had been preparing to propose to you and that plan obviously flew out the window. His friendship with Lawrence immediately ended, he swore that he hated the both of you. But now…he's standing in front of you, and there is no sign of hatred in his eyes. The only feeling showing in those brown orbs is regret.

He takes a deep breath and sits next to you. "God, I never meant any of that crap that I said. I could never hate either of you. I was planning to visit you both and start fresh, but then…Now I'll never be able to tell him I'm sorry." Tears glisten in his eyes and you wipe them away with the handkerchief from the table setting.

You smile lightly, remembering a conversation you and Lawrence once had.

"_If something ever happens to me, please…Go find Shane and tell him that I forgive him."_

"_I will."_

"_And damn it, Mitchie, if he still loves you, love him back."_

"_Lawrence, why the sudden serious talk?"_

"_I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen."_

He died in the crash a week later. You sniffle and look at Shane, who is gazing at the floor sadly.

"He was never angry with you, Shane. I'm pretty sure he's smiling down at you from Heaven right now."

The tears finally roll down his face. "Mitch, if he's smiling at anyone right now, it's you. When our friendship ended, you mended his broken heart. I had no one to mend mine. He has every reason in the universe to smile at you and not me." He stops rambling and gazes softly at you. His eyes light up quickly and a small smile touches his face. "You are still beautiful, Mitch. The most beautiful woman on the planet."

You blush, not having been called that name in a long time. Lawrence's words echo in your head and you can't help but ask Shane what is making your brain hurt.

"Do you still love me?" You say it softly and look down, suddenly hoping he couldn't hear it over the loud music. But ever so gently, his calloused fingertips, a characteristic of his that comes from playing so much guitar, lift your chin and you stare into each other's eyes.

"I never stopped."

You kiss him lightly, suddenly realizing that you had missed that special spark that Lawrence never seemed to have, and then slowly pull away. You both smile cheekily at one another and hold hands, sitting in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie, there's someone in the conference room who wants to speak with you."

You sigh and press the response button. "I'll be right there." You happily walk down to the conference room, remembering that today is the four month anniversary of when you and Shane met again at the high school reunion. You have been dating ever since then and you have never felt happier. Lawrence's presence still lingers in your mind, but it vanishes as soon as Shane comes around. It's almost as if Lawrence is protecting you when Shane can't.

You get to the conference area and no one is there. You sigh heavily and before you turn around to leave, a familiar husky voice comes from behind you.

"Happy anniversary, baby."

You squeal and leap into his arms, holding him tightly. "Shane!"

He laughs and sets you down, his cool features suddenly becoming tense. "I have to ask you something."

You frown, noticing his nervousness. "What? Is something the matter?"

He just grins sideways at you and gets down on one knee. "Mitchie Amelia Torres, I met you when I was just fourteen years old and I immediately knew you were the one for me. We were together for a long time and then you fell for someone other than me, and it broke my heart. But a few years later, God gave us a sign that we are meant to be when we met again at our high school reunion. Baby, I love you so much, and I never want to lose you again. Will you please marry me?"

You nod wildly through your tears and get down on your knees to hug him. "I love you so, so much."

Almost immediately, any sign of Lawrence's presence vanishes. You can sense him smiling as he leaves, and you know why.

You've found life after love.

* * *

**a/n: Short? Yes. Sweet? Yes. Review worthy? Definitely. Tell me the name of the song and the artist that the title of this one shot is based off of. xoxo **


End file.
